TOTIS: Session 6
Session 6: Between the Beast's Fangs Its Wartime Baby People I Trust: Heirad (if he’s real) Crow (but I shouldn’t) Blossari (boogie woogie woogie woogie) Thalia (too wholesome to be evil) Ag and Eve My soldiers (including Xenitria) People I want to Trust, but can’t: Servosis Madurisis (you are my mom) Andraseen, Miritus The rest of the Heralds Ventakesh People I anti-trust: Anyone last name Xenos (yes that includes Secare/Quem/Erasis) Zelenix Krawr’Vun Fi’seen, obviously I looked at the battletracker before we started and I got scared “WAAAA!” “WAAAAAAAA!” Time to expand on some fun fic shit. This is our allotted serotonin. “I just want to love your children” Az gently whispered. Scene w Servosis. We tell him everything. Heirad thinks. We break Servosis a little- he doesn’t know who to trust, and wants to change his strategy to not sacrifice the Blade Guardians. He tells us about the purple lands- a cool violet and violent land that can only be accessed by teleportation. Alesis wants to go there? But why the war??? V'': “Oh we’re doing this now? We’re admitting to a crime right now?” “Servosis casts - “ *everyone in unison* “ZONE OF TRUTH.” Servosis: “Alesis is - “ Az: “The mother of your children.” Alex, softly but with feeling: “No.”'' Leviticaan doesn’t remember saying anything- he didn’t check the tomb. D''amn those Xenos ppl don’t have a real plan they just make other ppl lie for them''. We destabilize the mental being of everyone we meet. Times yeeted off the mortal coil: 3 Time to confront grandad. Fuck. “I hope you know that I don’t enjoy accidentally killing you.” Leviticaan doesn’t KNOW THAT THE BODY WASN’T THERE. SPECTATION? POSSESSION! *we teleport to the Sanguine Forest* Okay so what happened was that Leviticaan told us he saw the tomb empty at the war meeting. While he was being possessed. I tell him the truth about the meeting, including the part where we both died. He agrees we need to keep the Heralds safe, knowing they can be used as blackmail against us. “What happens if they kill me? And the mask dissolves and you die?” “Then we both die and have a party with Death.” “There’s no guarantee that you and I are going to the same level of Hell, Eve.” YIKES What am I gonna say about everything????? Its gotta be polly hhhhh I also gotta tell secare about the first meeting. We walk up a cliff, wre in her arms and many kisses. Secure says it's fine.Ag has a new way of bringing out new sides for everyone. Romance budding. Its sunset were talking. Secare looks at me saying were not comfortable. This is cute and wild. Ag acquires another SO. POLYCULE! POLYCULE! SECARE AND AG AND MIRITIS! '' Big march. We lead them yeehaw. Fuckboi is here too. 2 platoons. 2 winged beasts. Small sets of magic wielders. A''lesis is changing the terms of war. Awful. We make a golem and uhhh oh boy howdy. The body shoots out at him. And oooooh god. Alesis looks at Kwar. secare chuckles. A third rider. Its cieara. Flash forward; the next day.'' We’ve got our platoons. We’re marching. Blood Masters: Andra, Krawr, Eve, opened portals to get ppl us. Harbringers are up by front. Witches led by Ag n Miritus. Me and heirad and Crow and shit have the blade guardians and watchers. Alesis on warhorse approach hill overlooking the city. It’s different. Two platoons of guards. Two large winged beasts (hydras). Top of the gate are six magic weilders (red robes)- like Blood Masters (Ventakesh allies). Alesis: we’re here to get Haggler and Ventakesh and Unicrosis. Squadrons are still. We make a golem to deliver the Ender Chest w Unicrosis’s body. Golem opens it. Alesis opens it and the body yeets out. He glares at Kraar’Vuun. “Well… alright. We still need the other two.” Flashforward: a new dawn, a new day, a new world war! We makin portals, we’re stormin, I am Afraid. Body of Hagglar????? THAT WASN’T IN THE AGREEMENT?????? We make a golem to portal the coffin to the middle of the field. And the golem opens the chest with the coffin in it. Oh my christ The coffin shoots out of the chest. It would have been comical if it wasn’t so macabe. Az sends sning. Thundarclap from vision and a thunderclap that forces people out of posession. Cieara changed alesis last time. Thalia is fainting alot??? Ciara. Snesilisk listens in- neither really want to fight. Ciara tries to release the possession- but it’s not there. Ciara was an illusion the whole time. Battle horns. THUNDERCLAP. LIKE WHEN THE SPECTATION WAS BROKEN. BUT IT DIDN’T MATTER BC HE WASN’T POSSESSED HE’S JUST BEING A BASTARD. Takes out a sword, ''but Ciara was an illusion. Bc she’s smart. Battle too easy Gate falls to the middle, Thalia and Ceres are in my tank. Thalia sees the spider spit, faints, and hits her head on the Seeking Missiles button. A NAT 100 to charge. A lot of fighting. Alesis plays dirty. MIRITIS USES THE POWER OF LOVE TO ROLL 100 FORCE DAMAGE Alesis vores souls. It’s canon. Sorry. GATE IS DOWN, WE RUSH IN.'' We all could have stopped Alesis from taking falling damage but we all just….let him fall...'' “Keep an eye on my brother and my boss and my boyfriend, if they die I kill you.” “Keep an eye on my girlfriend, if she dies I kill you.” “Got it.” “He’s gonna fist - “ “He’s gonna what.” AC of 17 Haggler: Andra and Eve, blood masters Armory: Miritus, Eve, witches and some blade guard Palace: Az, Heirad (Crow, Servosis), some blaude guard and watchers Ann got sassy with her dad but the audio got bad but I’m still proud We split the party. We were meant to, but it’s still terrifying. I try to work with the nobles. It doesn’t go great. We tie up the royals and yeet Autumnios out the window and kill four blade guards. “REMEMBER WHAT I TAUGHT YOU: I HAVEN’T TAUGHT YOU ANYTHING.” “My anaconda don’t want these hands.” Defenstration for the win Eve meets Ventakesh and changeling-Loki in the tombs. She gets yeeted back to Death (and somebody in red) by Ventakesh. Kills the changeling-Loki and knocks out Ventakesh. Into the bazaar. Starting heart rate: 106 bpm Ventekesh: by coffin. Changeling snake. Portal time. Guess who’s dead. Times yeeted off this mortal coil: 4 Death’s making tea, having a conversation with someone dressed in red. “This isn’t regularly scheduled programming.” “Yeah, I know. We’re doing our best.” Ending: 88 BPM “How are you doing, babe?” “Been better, but it’s alright.” *squeezes hand* “This just seems too easy, is all.” I gain access to 28 gold. Ag finishes off the commander and its super fucking easy. Steals some gold. Don’t approve. Everyone who’s killed me has one thing in common: Big Emo This isnt your decision bitchboy - Az “This isn’t your decision, Bitchboy.” The palace collapses. Mount up yall. Big snake. Man voice Corn Man. “arise eternity” Alesis shows up again w Ciara. We have everything we need- we release the nobles. Ciara fucks things up, makes a purple worm with wings, hisses, from the ground. We get in our mounts. Calling? Time for Eternity. Stress? Man? CORNMAN. Arise, Eternity. PALACE COLLAPSE. HOLY MOUNT TIME. TO FIGHT A BIG ASS SNAKE. Time to permaworm. We feel….stress…. “It’s corn man!” “Arise, Eternity.” KImber: “*crowley voice* ETERNITYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY” Hierad - leg Az - leg Ag - hips Az - Head Miritus - Arm Andy - Arm Familiars - Weapon Heirad’s a leg. Az’s a leg too!!!! We’re legs. Ag is torso? Hips. Dick. Eve is chest + head (+wings). Miritus is arm (+sheild). Andraseen is arm (+our pet dagger). Ceres and Coda and Casper form a dagger and another. Az and Heirad: leg Ag: torso Eve: head and wings Miritis and Ann: arms Lang stabbed erasis, athan also hit him. Theyre all stupid killing him. This Isnt Okay Gotta tell Secare,,,,shit,,,,, Flashcut: HoL, Fi’seen watches an Indrexu blade guard, loyatsis controlling, etc, flicks wrist a bunch, controls courtroom. Everyone’s really fucking angry, probably because of this war, and she makes it worse. Time for War! Time for Hatred! Erasis groans and falls to the floor, clutching back as Lang stabs him- Erasis goes to fight. Don’t kill Erasis!!! All the ministers start to fight Erasis. RIP. Another reason to hate Lang. Last thing he saw was Loyatsis killin him. Fi’seen watches his body fall. Roderick asks, “To War?” Flashcut to House of Lords: Fi’seen is posing as a blade guardian. Watching as everyone turns against Loryatsis. Using their anger to hatred. Lang stabs Erasis in the back?? They’re all attacking him now???? “To war?” Quick aside: i was about to learn a spectation but his girlfiend summoned a fucking WORM. WHORe